Cisplatin used in the treatment of testicular and ovarian cancer is known to have ototoxic effects. Cochlear damage is manifest by a high-frequency hearing loss and general difficulty in understanding normal conversational speech. Complete audiological evaluation including middle ear analysis is routinely obtained prior to administration of cisplatin and thereafter is repeated with each cycle of chemotherapy and at regular intervals afterward. Specially designed speech recognition studies are conducted at each assessment and reassessment. Data suggest a distinct dose-related hearing loss. Almost 40% of male patients followed have gone from normal hearing to requiring amplification while none of the women have shown such changes.